


黄昏谈话

by emma66659



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma66659/pseuds/emma66659
Summary: 结局之前，尤里安和莱因哈特在去往费沙的路上，进行了一次普通的谈话。
Kudos: 3





	黄昏谈话

黄昏谈话

尤里安端起面前的红茶，抿了一口，评价道：“这杯茶的茶叶好过我在同盟接触过的所有，非常感谢您的款待，皇帝陛下。”  
“上次和杨提督会面的时候我们还不知道他的喜好，给了他一杯咖啡。”年轻的皇帝说，“现在想来，是朕有些失礼了。”  
尤里安笑了起来，说：“他倒是不会介意失礼不失礼的问题，但一定会在心里觉得那是一杯滋味不错的泥浆。”  
莱因哈特想了想，也露出了一点笑意。然后，他颇为认真地问：“朕想听听你对杨提督的看法。你觉得，当初他为什么没有下令向朕的旗舰开火？”  
尤里安眼前浮现出了休伯利安的舰桥，杨威利盘膝坐在桌子上，面朝星海。  
“因为民主主义的军人要做的事情是简单而有限的。”尤里安听见他开口说，“我没有创造历史的权力。”  
莱因哈特认真地听完，说道：“朕得知朕的胜利是你们拱手让出的时候很愤怒。”  
尤里安苦笑道：“您大概不会比当时在休伯利安舰桥上的一些人更愤怒。”  
“这朕倒是可以想象。”莱因哈特点了点头，“那么，杨是怎么说服他们的？”  
“不需要。”尤里安说，“是杨提督的幕僚们得说服他违抗命令。”  
“看来同盟至少舰队里也并不是绝对的民主。”莱因哈特若有所思地说，“因为他拒绝为我效力，朕只能抓住机会和他讨论了一点民主主义。他说他不觉得能够帮上我的忙，是因为喝不惯帝国的水。”  
“如果是一年前，我会对您说，这种时候不要听他的就对啦。”尤里安说，“他就是这样的人，嘴里总是说着‘抱歉’‘完全没有想过’之类的话，但总是能带我们取得胜利。”  
皇帝沉默地等待着对方“现在”的见解。  
已经不再是少年的尤里安说：“但我现在觉得，他可能是真的没有想过。当我们不得不想办法留存一点民主主义的火苗的时候，一个人的脑子就好像不太够用了，至少我现在是这么觉得的。好比我现在就有点顾虑，我就这么向您说出这种话来会不会有示弱的嫌疑。这固然有我比杨提督愚钝的缘故，但至少我确实是自己立志要走到这里来的，他却只是一个不想做军人的军人罢了。我在他的笔记里发现过很多他对自己的批评和怀疑，但他在世的时候却从来没有让我们感觉到过。我想，他是真心觉得劳累了。”  
“朕不能理解一个人有杨威利这样的能力，为何没有任何野心。”莱因哈特透过少年的眼睛看向已经消失在宇宙深处的魔术师。  
“也不是没有野心啊。”尤里安浅浅地笑了，带着杨舰队特有的气质说，“非得要在一个明君几乎统一了的宇宙里留下一个伊谢尔伦，也是很厉害的野心嘛。”  
“这可真是……”莱因哈特轻轻叹了口气，“民主主义也可以称作野心吗？”  
“民主主义本身不是什么野心，它就是为了遏制个人的野心而生的。”尤里安说，“但留下一颗民主主义的种子这种事情，就算得上是杨威利……不，杨舰队的野心了。”  
他没有说什么“非正规舰队”啦“伊谢尔伦共和政府”啦之类后来的称呼，而是喊起了那个属于自由行星同盟第十三舰队的称呼，回到了一切野心和羁绊的起点。  
莱因哈特没有感受到这个称呼中微妙的情感，只是饶有兴趣地说：“这听起来有点像杨威利的个人崇拜。这样维持的民主主义也没关系吗？”  
“非要说的话，我们现在也只是把民主主义寄托在皇帝陛下您的英明上啊。而且，除了我，其他人可不一定是这样哦。”尤里安说，“与其说大家是因为对提督的‘个人崇拜’而加入了这支舰队，不如说是因为有和他一致的特性才会聚集在一起呢。”  
“一致的特性？”莱因哈特很感兴趣地追问。  
尤里安艰难地想了想，说：“嗯……亚典波罗阁下说是‘狭气与醉狂’，不过从我的角度来看，称为‘严肃不起来’可能更合适吧。毕竟连我们最严肃的姆莱阁下也从来没有批评过杨提督坐在桌子上的行为呢。”  
竟然坐在桌子上指挥舰队，这是莱茵哈特从旧帝国时代第一次踏入军校时就未曾想象过的场面，但听起来倒很像是那个一点军人气质都没有的杨威利做得出来的事情。  
“即使讨论战术也一样严肃不起来吗？”莱茵哈特有点好奇地追问。  
“是啊。”尤里安不假思索地给出了肯定的答复，“有些人无论什么时候都要互相挖苦几句。如果用来做比喻的是女人我就没什么发言机会，但如果是‘三十岁以上的中年人还是负责一些不那么激烈的工作比较好’之类的话，我倒是能帮杨提督理直气壮地反驳一二。”  
莱因哈特似乎觉得有趣，微微地笑了。  
杨威利那一帮人是不会跪在他面前臣服的，他们或长或短的人生里，从来没有经历甚至没有见识过什么是“臣服”。  
在自己的生命即将走到尽头的时候，莱因哈特终于意识到，自己未能完成的事情也许并非因为能力不够或是什么命运的捉弄，而是简单地因为自己从未考虑过世界上也是有“不可能发生的”事情存在的。  
“是一个和朕麾下的舰队截然不同的地方。”莱因哈特评价。  
听到皇帝并没有提出批评，尤里安悄无声息地松了一口气。但也许，只是因为这是“不败的魔术师”麾下的场景才会得到认可吧。  
尤里安清楚地知晓自己正穿着名为杨威利的外套，于是他学着杨评价幕僚们的口气说：“他们是一群很能干也很麻烦的家伙呢。”  
“用人只要能干就可以。很高兴朕似乎和杨威利又多了一项共识。”莱因哈特优雅地点了点头。  
尤里安犹豫了一下，还是问道：“不知道陛下能不能告诉我，您和杨提督的上一个共识是什么呢？”  
“站在阵前，而不是后方。”莱因哈特简单地说，“他没有告诉过你们朕和他谈话的内容吗？”  
尤里安说：“杨提督不是那种会事无巨细地把事情向别人转述的人呐，他是很怕麻烦的。”  
但是作为一支舰队的提督，麾下士兵的数量以百万计，麻烦事是少不了的。一个怕麻烦的人是如何统领一整个舰队的呢？莱因哈特这样疑惑着，也这样提出了问题。  
“除了战略和战术方面的事情，我们都很少麻烦他。”尤里安说，“后勤、训练、巡逻之类的具体事宜都有负责人。杨提督这样每天都想着要退休的人，还是让他把精力用在最需要的时候比较好吧。”  
“听起来杨威利想退役并不只是因为自由行星同盟的政治腐败和军事失败。”莱因哈特说。  
尤里安说：“是因为他从头起就不打算当一个军人，他想当历史学家。”他顿了一下，补充道，“我也宁愿他是一个二流历史学家，随便上两节课赚一点买红茶的钱就好了。”  
莱因哈特说：“那样的话，朕会很寂寞的。”  
尤里安直视着皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛，在脑海里各种充满了醉狂的挖苦和讽刺中选择了最不失礼的一种：“那样的话，他也许可以活到一百多岁，领足了退休金再死去呢。”  
莱因哈特敏锐地感受到了少年话语里锋锐的部分，但他没有给出回应。  
我和尤里安•敏兹只在政治上有那么一点关系，所以我的寂寞和他养父的生命比起来微不足道。  
清楚地认识到这一点的莱因哈特不自觉地去摸索自己随身的银色吊坠。  
年轻的皇帝和民主主义的谈判代表之间充满了沉默，但他们都没有先打破这沉默的意思。  
最后，是尤里安说：“今天已经叨扰您很久了，也许您的下属会有公务向您请示。”  
“如果你愿意的话，”皇帝陛下在挥手同意了尤里安的告退之后难得迟疑地补充道，“朕可以把你视作杨的继承者，来和你谈谈他的事情吗？”  
来到这里的唯一任务就是谈判的尤里安理所当然地答应了：“当然可以，陛下。但整个伊谢尔伦作战会议上，喝红茶的只要杨提督一个人而已。即使他是我的监护人，我也并不能赞同他认为咖啡是泥浆的观点。”  
莱因哈特仔细地看着眼前的这个少年，不能确定在这番关于饮料的声明里是否存在什么与政治身份相关的暗示。  
伊谢尔伦特有的交流话术带有莫名的迷惑性，让他无法分辨调侃和挖苦。  
孤独而寂寞的皇帝在社交技能上竟存在着可怕的缺陷，尚且稚嫩的尤里安•敏兹可以将这位立于整个宇宙定点的男人轻而易举地打败。  
但莱因哈特并没有将这个弱点暴露出来，身为皇帝的人有沉默的特权。  
他沉默地目送着尤里安走出了自己的房间。  
皇帝那不再稚嫩的忠实侍从走了进来，扶着仍然在发烧的君主躺回了床上。  
房间里的灯光被细心的年轻人调整成了暖洋洋的橘色，那是自然行星上黄昏时分的颜色。


End file.
